I Never Knew
by Nicki.Bear
Summary: 16 year old girl Olivia Llana just discovered she can't have kids. Her mom freaks out and gets excited when she finds out an Alpha has an interest in her and sets up a wedding. Olivia has a boyfriend but who will she choose in the end? Her boyfriend or the Alpha.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCrystal's POV/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was time for my yearly doctor check-up so I got dressed and went outside into my aunt's car. As she drove past the trees and flowers I couldn't help but get sick so I put in my headphones and started listening to music. Everything was going great so far but when the doctor told me I had cancer... I couldn't breathe.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We got into the car but I didn't want to move or talk to my aunt so I looked out the window and got carsick. When we got home my aunt tried to talk to me but I went to my room and locked the door.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I need to get out. I climbed out the window and let my wolf take over. Did I mention that yet? Oh well now you know. My wolf is a whitegrey color with black areas and paws. All the wolves in my pack are ranked by eye color. Mine are purple, no one has seen anyone with purple eyes for decades. I was treated like a bitch because apparently the purple ones are evil. I'm not evil. I would never hurt a fly./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"These are the ranks from highest to lowest. Multi-color, Gold, Blue, Green, Hazel, Brown, and Red. Almost every wolf with red eyes becomes rogue because they are mistreated or feel unappreciated. There is no information about purple-eyed wolves so everyone thinks I'm a freak. My parents have been dead since I first shifted so the pack elder helped me go through it. When the pack elder died I couldn't breathe... my whole world stopped...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shifted and ignored my aunt's calls. She acts like she cares when in reality she is just stuck with me. "Crystal!" she repeatedly screams. I block her out and run faster. By the way earlier when I said I had cancer... I don't, I just can't have pups which in my opinion is just as bad as cancer. The only way I could have pups is to see our enemy's healer but our packs absolutely hate each other.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I think I strayed too far from pack territory because I ran into a different pack's meeting. I saw the pack's alpha, he was big, strong, and really hot. I shifted so I could hide behind trees better. I looked closer at the pack members and contained a gasp. It was the Blood pack, my pack's sworn enemies. I looked at where the beta should be but he wasn't there, I turned around ready to go back home when the beta grabbed me and pinned me to a tree. He was really angry and his eyes had blue specks in them.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He growled then turned me around, putting some silver handcuffs around my wrists. I whimpered and he stopped. "How old are you?" he asked and I stuttered a reply. "Sev-Sev-Seventeen." He nodded and pulled me along ignoring my whimpers. I couldn't shift and fight him in these silver handcuffs so I trudged along behind him...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We finally reach a big town, at first I thought it was for humans until he knocked on the biggest house door and someone appeared. "Alpha, I've got a prisoner.." I stared petrified at him... He is so hot and extremely tall compared to my 5'6 height. He growled and whispered something in his Beta's ear which I strained to hear. "...mine." The Alpha growled deeper and I felt the sudden urge to look at my shoes. He grabbed my arm and I winced as the handcuffs cut deeper in my skin and I was shoved inside...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong**~~ Sorry it's so short. Comment, Vote and try to predict the outcome. ;) ~~**strong/span/p 


End file.
